Assassin's Creed: Betrayal
by KimAuditoredaFirenze
Summary: This is about two sisters who are split up by an attack on Masyaf in 1189. Created by myself and my friend.
1. Chapter 1: Amala

ASSASSIN'S CREED: Betrayal

AMALA: THE ATTACK

"Amala!" My sister cried as she barged into my room, "We're under attack!"  
"Allah protect us!" I got straight out've bed and pulled on my grey leggings, boots and a white shirt, "Have the citizens been evacuated the village?"  
"They're being evatuated as we speak."  
I put on my robes and equipped my weapons. A sword, dagger and my hidden blades.  
"We should get to the village before it's over-run." Crystal, my sister, pointed to the door.  
"Enough said." I opened the door and sprinted down the stairs and out into the courtyard. It was packed with citizens. Elderly, childeren.  
"Amala!" Someone called my name. I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw someone.  
"Abbas, have you seen my mother?"  
"Yes. She came in a few seconds ago." Abbas answered.  
I ran with my sister to the castle's gate. I saw my mothers cloak and I ran towards her.  
"Amala!Crystal!" My mother cried when she turned and saw me and crystal running towards her. I hugged her, "I've been worried sick about you."  
"Not as much as us."Crystal said. Al Mualim came came out onto the balcony.  
"Any assassin's who are still in here need to leave for the village! Now!" He shouted.  
"That's our queue to leave." I said, "I'm sorry mother, but we need to go." Me and Crystal started to move to the gate. Mother grabbed my arm. She had a look of worry on her face, "I'll keep her safe. By any means, no matter what the cost."  
"That's what your father said to me 14 years ago."  
"I'll make sure we both return in one piece." I said, "Now I must leave." Mother let go of my arm and I sprinted to catch up with my sister.

When we got to the village, the enemy was everywhere, burning down homes and shops in their wake. We saw two groups of crusaders. One to the left, one to the right.  
"I've got the one's on the right." I said. I made my way towards the group.  
"Meeow." One of the crusaders, an englishman, said. All the others looked at me, "What is a pretty woman like you doing on the battlefeild?"  
Before he could finish his question, there was a blade in his throat and his blood was everywhere. I unsheathed my sword and ran it through one of the suprised soldiers. More guards showed up.  
"ASSASSIN!" They shouted.  
"Give me a break." I said, "It's past my bedtime." The guards burst out laughing, unfortunatly, theystopped when they saw me slit a mans throat. Then, all at once, I felt a sharp pain surge through my body. I looked down and there was a sword through me. It was, then, pulled out and my blood went everywher.. I turned and disarmed the guy. I threw his sword at the Crusader General, Robert de Sable. It missed him by a few milliemeters. I started to grow weak and everything turned slow_motion. The sreams of mercy, the screams of agony, the screams of my sister as she was disarmed and taken by Robert de sable. She kept screaming my name. I managed to shout to her,"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. May the path of understanding guide you!"I started to fall when I felt someone's arms wrap around me. One around my abdoman and the other just above the knee.  
"You'll survive this. I know you will." The man said, "I promise."  
All I could do was watch my sister struggle in the grasp of the crusaders. I knew that, if I survived this, I would forever hate this day. 20th December. And I would always be scared by the year 1189. I grew limp and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal, Darkness

CHAPTER 2: CRYSTAL, DARKNESS

"AMALA!" I screamed as saw my sister get stabbed and, as that happened I was torn away from her. I heard my sister cry, "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. May the path of understanding guide you!"  
Then I'm being taken away by the Crusader General ,Robert de Sable.  
"Allah, please keep my sister safe from any more harm." I prayed. Then I saw a man pick my sister up. I had no idea who he was but he looked like an assassin, so she was obviously in the right hands. Hopefully.  
The next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up,but all I could see was the darkness surrounding me. I was tied to a chair and then a candle was lit. I saw a man. It was the guy who stabbed my sister. He said, "Hello, what were you thinking? What were you and all of those Assassins thinking?"

"What were WE thinking? We didn't have a choice. We HAD to fight back since YOU were the one's who came into OUR village and decided to attack us!You gave us no choice!"

"I would think VERY carefully of what you are saying if I was you. Assassino!"

I spat straight in his ugly face.I didn't even want to hear a word he had to say. He had probably killed my sister.  
"Where's Amala?!" I shouted at him.

"Who?"

"Where's my sister?The one you stabbed in the stomach with a smirk on your pathetic, puny, little face!"

"Oh her, probably dead on the filthy ground, or in deep pain begging for mercy." he said with a smug grin on his face.

"You're lying!" I said that as I looked at the ground. I shouldn't of been, but I did. Because a little part of me thought "It's true."

"But how do you know?" I looked up. But as I did, he stopped.  
"Because I do." He laughed and blew the candle out. His laughing ringing in my ears. And what did he say, 'Probably dead on the filthy ground, or in deep pain begging for mercy.' Anger boiled up inside of me. I couldn't leave. I couldn't write a letter to Al Mualim saying, 'I'm a prisoner. Help me.' A. there wasn't any parchment, quills or ink, and b. my hands were tied. All I could do was sit the no one me and my thoughts. And memories going through my mind of what happened today. 20th December 1189. The day I lost my sister. My family. Everything. I will never forget this day.


	3. Chapter 3: Altair, Alive

CHAPTER 3: ALTAIR, ALIVE

It had been four days and the wounded girl was still unconsious. I hadn't left her side since I took her to the infirmary. I helped the doctor clean her up. I didn't want another assassin to day courtesy to the frenchman, Robert de Sable, attacking the village. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened. I turned. It was Kalila. The girl's mother.

"How's Amala?" She asked. He eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks stained with tears.

"She has a tempreture." I answered, "Apart from that, nothing."

"Anyway, Al Mualim wants to talk to you. He's in his study."

I slowly stood from the chair I was sat in. I left the room and made my way outside. The training area was busy with new recruits training how to protect themselves in a fight. I entered the main part of the keep and climbed up the stairs. Al Mualim was reading a book in the library.

"Has there been any change in Amala's condition?" Al Mualim asked.

"She has a tempreture," I said, "And she barely has a pulse."

"Have you told her mother this?"

"Just the temperature. But there is hope." I said, "She's clinged on to her life for the last three days. If she's anything like her dad she will keep on going. She won't go down without a fight."

Al Mualim sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if you're still sane. You've haven't left her side in four days Altair." I felt my cheeks flush, "So I want you to go to Jerusalem and speak to Malik in the morning. He'll need your help in the search. Abbas might tag along as well."

"Fine. I'll be there. But let Abbas know that I'll meet him there."

"Of course my boy." Al Mualim nodded, "You may now leave."

I bowed with my left arm crossing my chest. The I returned to Amala's side. Her mother was still there. She was changing the dressing on Amala's wound.

"She was six when the girls lost their father. He died on the battlefield. The last thing he said was, "I'll keep them safe. By any means, no matter the cost." Now it's happening all over again. They're strong together. Amala and Crystal. When they're apart, I don't know."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. I knew what it was like to lose someone close to me at a young age. "He and my father were good friends."

"Yes they were. Always talking. "She smiled as she stood up and turned to face me, "I've changed her bedding and bandages. I've also-" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Kalilia." I hugged her, "She'll be okay."

"Thank you Altair. If she awakes, take her with you to Jerusalem."

"Of course." She left the room and I sat back in the chair. I took Amala's hand. Her skin was soft and her hand warm. A few moments later, there was enough movement in her hand for me to know something was happening. I looked at her face. Her eyes slowly opened. They were a mesmerizing sapphire blue and her raven black hair was natuarly curly and it had a dazzling shine. Something Sparked inside of me. My heart raced. I felt different, complete if you will. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Crystal. Where's my sister?!" Amala cried, "Where is my sister?"

"She was taken by Robert de Sable. Remember." I said.

"I remember her screams and cries. I'm going to kill Robert and crudh him like a bug!" She sat up, oblivious to the pain.

"Not like this you're not." I put my hand on her shoulder and she led back down, "But I'll see what I can do to 'bend the rules.' "

"First, who are you? Who do I owe with my gratitude and appreciation under that hood?"

"I am Altair Ibn La Ahad."

"Thank you...Altair."She said my name slowly, "For everything."

**Later that day**

For someone who was at death's door step with a fatal injury and unconcious for four days, Amala was still on top form. She was speedy, strong, a quick climber and certainly someone who you didn't want to be on the wrong side of the blade with. It was oonly now when I realized just how tall she was. She looked 5"8. Two inches less than me. She was funny. But when she's angry, she's angry. She talked about Crystal and their childhood a lot. She never bought up her father. I wondered why but then it also made sense. I didn't push it on her. But I knew that she was a brilliant Assassin from her training.

**The next day**

Amala and myself had left Masyaf before any of the Assassin's were up and about. I kept my promise to Kalila and I feared that Al Mualim would say no. No, I KNEW he would say no. So I 'smuggled' her out the village. She was so desperate. I could tell by her eyes, her body language, and the way she talked about her sister.  
All was quiet until she asked me a question.

"How hold are you Altair?"

"24 in January." I said.

"What date?"

"The eleventh. How old are you?"

"I'm going to be 21 three days before you're 24." She smiled," You're probably wondering why I asked."

"As a matter of fact I am wondering why."

"Truth be told, I don't actually know. I guess I was just wondering." she paused, "Any ladies in your life?"

"Nope." I hid a smirk.

"Really? Come on Altair. There's bound to be a lucky lady. Who would NOT want to be with you on those long, cold stormy nights?"

"Pretty much all the ladies."

"I would." There was a moments silence. Then we burst out laughing. The horses just continued walking along. "Forget I said that."

"Already about you. Do you have someone back home?"

"Nah. I had 3. I dumped the first one after 2 years. I broke the seconds one arm because he cheated on me with ten different people, and I killed the last one the day after he tried to drown me and 2 hours after he killed my best friend. I almost went to the dungeons in Jerusalem." She said, "I guess that's why I've ignored having a relationship with someone for eight years."

It was late when we reached Jerusalem. We left our horses in the stables. The guards on gate duty were drunk. We walked straight in and they were none the wiser. The buraeu was a few minutes away. We climbed onto a roof, jumped from roof to roof, swung on beams and assassinated the odd guard here and there. Eventually, we reached the buraeu and jumped in from the roof. Malik, a fellow assassin, was already there. He gave us some pillows.  
"I'll let you know what you need to do in the morning. You're going to need your beauty sleep." Malik said. Then he went into the next room.

The air was humid. I took of my armour, weapons, belt, robes and shirt. I organized my pillows and led down, resting my head on the soft pillows. The floor was cool. I looked over at Amala. She was facing me. She had taken off her robes and most of her weapons. She kept on her hidden blade and she had her dagger under her pillow. She fell asleep.

That night

I could hear sobbing. I turned onto my side to face Amala.

"Amala," I whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Everything. I just want my sister." She sobbed.

"We'll find her. I promise." She turned to face me. Her eyes were red. She came closer to me. She started to cry again and she wrapperd her right arm around my shoulder. I hugged her back. Hushing her. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. Her arm still around my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal, Alone

CHAPTER 4: CRYSTAL,ALONE

CHAPTER 4: CRYSTAL,ALONE

Four days had .I was beginning to loose all ...How am I going to get out of here? I kept on thinking, How I am going to get out of this God forsaken I remembered they couldn't have taken ALL of my weapons. My hidden blade was still on my wrist. I flicked my hand. I sighed. It was useless. Broken. I was trapped in this dark,dingy place with nothing but the chair that i was sitting on and a small, wooden table with a small , dim candle upon it.

I tried screaming and calling people's name' .I tried .There was nothing I could even my trusty hidden blade could help.

**About an hour later**

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said sarcasticly.

"Well there's no need for that sarcasm."

It was that complete and utter moron Robert de Sable.I hated him so much. My sister was probably dead because of him.

"What do you want?" I looked at him with anger.

"We are going to move you to a cell were you can have a bit of space and you will have a proper bed."

"What's the catch?"

" just... well."

"Well... what?"

"You tell us were your Mother is."

"Why do you want my Mother? She hasn't done anything and she's not even an Assassin so why do you want her?"

"That's where you're wrong Crystal Amasi. Your mother IS an assassin. And she HAS done something very terrible."

"Oh yeah," Like I was going to believe HIM of all people. But I always had a feeling that my Mother was hiding something from me."What has she done then?" I said quite sarcasticly.

"Your Mother killed my brother."

"Well that was probably because he did 's if, what you say is true."

"OF COURSE IT'S TRUE. WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT MY BROTHER'S DEATH? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE." I looked down to hide my face. My eyes were filling with tears. "But you have, haven't you Crystal?...Your father."

I looked up at him, "Don't you dare mention my father-"

"This is the thing though, my brother did nothing he was a good man, he did everything by the book ,the only reason that I turned into ... what I am today, if it were... is because I loved my brother dearly and I wanted revenge on the woman who killed Mother.I've traveled all across the world just to find her.. with the odd invasion and I'm going to ask you this one more time before I move you to another is your Mother?"

I couldnt believe it.I wouldn't.I won' Mother wouldn't kill an inoccent man.I knew she wouldn' she?No. Of course she wouldn't.

"I'm waiting for an answer Crystal."

"I don't know." I said with a look of complete anger at him."Even if I did know where she went she would've moved by now, and even if she didn't I wouldn't tell you anyway. Why would I?"

"Pathetic little girl!"

"Just so you know, I am going to be 22 in Febuary."

He just rolled his eyes.

"GUARDS!"

Next thing I know they untied me from the chair and I fell to the meals aren't exactly good for my energy levels.I got up, then they tied my arms behind my back.

"Don't you trust me to walk without my hands tied.I mean, you took all my weapons and I aren't exactly full on energy to kick all of your butts am I?Plus even if I had the chance to run I wouldn't know how to get out of here would I?"

"... I guess so. But I'm not taking that chance."

"Ok."

After a few minutes we arived at the new opened the door, pushed me in and untied me.

"Hey no need to push. Jeez." I rubbed my wrists.

"Welcome to your new cell." Was that a hint of sarcasm I detected?

" place."

"Isn't it just?"

I sighed. Oh Amala. I was .Well at least I could walk around a bit and I had a bed. And the candle that I had was much more taller and way I could plan my escape.


	5. Chapter 5: Amala, The Search Begins

CHAPTER 5: AMALA, THE SEARCH BEGINS

I woke. I was in strong arms. I should've tensed up. I WANTED to tense. But something, from deep down inside, told me differently. I relaxed. My eyes were still stinging from crying myself to sleep last night. I knew I had to find those who were involved with my sisters's disappearence, and take my revenge. I shook that thought away and focused on something else. The present.  
My brain was telling to move, but my heart was telling me, 'Take in the moment, stay in hold, forget Robert de Sable!' As much as I wanted to listen to my heart, I had to find my sister as soon as possible. Maybe afterwards I could start to - Nah. As if THAT would happen. I was just a pretty face in the eyes of most of the men back at Masyaf.

I needed some air. But Altair's body was warm and he was so close I could feel his heart beat. I sighed and I reluctantly moved Altair's arms. I quickly put on my robes and equipped my weapons. I walked into the main room. Malik was already there.  
"Good Morning Amala." Malik said, "How was your night?"

I thought for a few seconds, "It was okay I guess.2

"Sure?"

"No. It was amazing. I went out in a number of seconds." I said sarcasticaly,"Of course I'm sure my friend."

"Okay."Malik sighed, "I'll let you know where to begin the search after breakfast."

"Okay. I'll be on the roof if you need my assistence." I walked back into the other room. Altair was still asleep. I saw the fountain on the wall underneath the entrance. I climbed it and hauled myself onto the roof. I walked to the edge and sat down, allowing my legs to hang of the side. Then I noticed the view. It was amazing! The light gleamed of the Dome of the Rock and lit the nearby buildings gold. The sun was rising.

I heard footsteps. Then boot against stone. Someone sat next to me. It was Altair.  
"It's a wonderful view isn't it?" He asked.

"Sure is." I smiled, "Reminds me of when I was four?"

"How come?"

"Me and Crystal climbed up to the top of the keep back at Masyaf. We watched the sunset and the sunrise." I laughed, "When I look back now, that summer seemed to last forever. It also reminds why I climb up there most days."

"The views enchant you then?"

"They certainly do."

Altair sighed, "Look, about last night."

"It's okay." I said, "I really needed it. At least I don't feel... lonley anymore. If you get what I mean."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Altair moved closer to me. We looked at each other. His honey eyes sparkled as they stared into mine. All too soon for my liking, my eyes started to well up again.

"What's wrong?" Altair asked.

"Nothing really. You must think that I'm a young woman who doesn't stop crying."

"No. Not at all." He put his hands on my shoulders and he continued to stare at me, "I think that you are a wonderful assassin whose lost their sister and they want to find her. Maybe even take revenge."

"You've lost someone dear to you before. Haven't you?" I asked. I then felt guilty, "I can't beleive I just said that. If you don't want to talk about then that's okay."

"No it's fine. Might as well get it off my chest." Altair took a deep breath. "I never knew my mother. She died of child birth. Then I lost my father when I was ten. Abbas' father betrayed the creed. Many Assassin's died becoause of it. One of them was my father. Abbas' father came to me and said he was sorry. I didn't understand. But before I could ask him, he killed himself. He regained his honour though I can't remember how."

"I'm sorry. You lost both your parents at a young age." I said, "I heard the rumors."

"Since your father passed away, my father's instincts were deteriorating." Altair said, "Our fathers were great friends. Always hanging around with each other and talking about their days work."

My father's death and Crystal being taken away from me came back to my thoughts. Tears started to stream down my eyes. Altair brought me in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. That was when I knew that me and Altair were starting to get close. I had only met him a few times in my life. But the last time I saw him was when mother told me that she was an assassin. And that was ten years ago. He had changed so much since then. More likeable, famous in the brotherhood, and...cute and handsome. The scar on the right side of his lips made his face look more interesting and he had the slightest bit of facial hair above his lip. I tried to imagine him with a faint moustache. It took a while, but it eventually came to me. To be honest, it depended upon what style. A normal moustache that was trimmed on a regular basis, definatley suited.

Then I had a sudden urge to, just, I don't know. Kiss him. I managed to fight it back. I became so lost in his embrace, I forgot where I was and I just watched the sunrise all over again.


End file.
